Becoming More
by ReginaMillsFics
Summary: A series of conversations, phone calls and texts between Emma and Regina as they get to know each other and move from friends to something much more. Set after the Queens of Darkness storyline. SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is me trying something new. I wanted to explore the conversations I think Emma and Regina need to have before they could ever be in a relationship together. I want to see what people think of the conversation style before I continue it in case you hate it and I'm wasting my time. Please let me know what you think! **

**A/N 2: This is set after the Queens of Darkness have been defeated but I'm not going into specifics about how.**

**A/N 3: Sorry I'll shut up soon. But trigger warning for a very brief, non-explicit reference to marital rape in Day 15.**

* * *

**DAY 1 POST-Queens of Darkness (phone)**

Regina: Emma?

Emma: Hey!

R: Umm hey?

E: You sound weird, what's happened? Is everything okay?

R: It was until you woke me up, Miss Swan.

E: You were asleep? But you didn't call me.

R: I assumed I didn't need to any more. The evil trio have been vanquished and good has triumphed once again. You really still expected me to check-in with you every night?

E: Oh, I guess not. I'll let you go back to sleep then. I'm sorry I woke you up.

R: Emma, wait a moment.

E: Yeah?

R: Is Henry alright?

E: He's completely fine, I promise.

R: I'd like to see him tomorrow if that's okay? Maybe you could both come round for breakfast?

E: We'd love to. Is 8ish okay? I have to get to the station by 10.

R: That's perfect. I'll see you in the morning then.

E: Night, Regina. Sleep well.

R: Goodnight, Emma.

* * *

**DAY 2 POST-QoD (email)**

E: Breakfast was freaking amazing. How did you get the bacon so crispy? Seriously, when I try to cook it, it's either chewy or burnt or both.

R: I've had _much _more time to practice.

E: Well I bow down to your bacon crisping skills. Would you teach me? How about tonight? Please?

R: Could you be any more impatient? If you come to dinner tomorrow, I'll make something with bacon in it so you can watch.

E: First breakfast and now you're offering me a free dinner. Careful, I'm starting to think you like having me around.

R: I've learnt that you'll be around whether I want you here or not.

E: That's very true. You can't get rid of me that easily, Your Royal Sassiness.

R: So dinner?

E: Definitely. Do I need to bring anything?

R: No it's fine, dear. Could you pick Henry up from soccer practice if you're coming over anyway?

E: Sure. I've gotta go, duty calls.

R: Go keep our town safe, Sherriff Swan. I'll see you tomorrow.

E: Bye xxx

* * *

**DAY 3 POST-QoD (conversation at Regina's after dinner)**

R: You're spending the whole day with your parents tomorrow?

E: Yep.

R: Does that mean you've forgiven them?

E: Forgiven? Not really, but I think I've accepted it. Spending the rest of my life hating them isn't going to bring back what they took from Lily and Maleficent is it? It all worked out in the end I guess.

R: You've always been far too understanding for your own good.

E: Maybe. Although there is one thing I don't understand.

R: And what might that be?

E: Why you did it. Why risk everything to go undercover?

R: I hardly risked everything, I'm more than capable of looking after myself.

E: I know you are but I also know the way you looked at Henry every time you left to meet with them. You were scared you wouldn't see him again.

R: I… I knew there was always a chance things could end badly. Luckily we all made it out relatively unscathed.

E: That doesn't answer my question.

R: No, I suppose it doesn't.

E: So why did you do it, Regina?

R: Does it really matter now?

E: It matters to me.

R: Fine. Your mother asked me to.

E: I know you two are getting on better but that still doesn't explain why. More often than not you refuse to do what Snow tells you just to drive her crazy.

R: I do not!

E: You so do! Last week you cooked salmon for dinner after she'd told you that was the only thing she doesn't like!

R: I misheard her.

E: Bullshit.

R: Alright, I won't deny that I enjoy antagonising your mother about trivial matters but this was important.

E: But why was it so important? We've defeated psycho villains before without you pretending to be James Bond. What am I missing?

R: She shared her concerns regarding what could happen if they were victorious. I took the necessary steps to ensure that didn't happen.

E: Concerns? You mean about me?

R: Yes.

E: You nearly got yourself killed because there was a small chance I'd turn to the dark side?! What's wrong with you? Why the hell would you do that?!

R: I had to! I've been down that path and I can't let you walk down it too, not if there's something I can do to stop it! I won't stand by and let that happen!

E: Do you realise how crazy that sounds? It's like a recovering drug addict choosing to take all the drugs in the world just so no one else can get their hands on them and get addicted as well.

R: That's an abysmal comparison. A simple thank you would have sufficed.

E: Thank you. It's not that I don't appreciate it, I really, really do, so thank you. But I still don't get why you ever thought it was a good idea.

R: Luckily for us, you don't need to understand my motives.

E: Please don't do anything like that again.

R: Hopefully I'll never need to.

* * *

**DAY 7 POST-QoD (phone)**

E: Explain it to me again.

R: For goodness sake, Miss Swan, it's hardly rocket science.

E: One more time then I swear I'll get it.

R: We alternate weeks with Henry. But the other person gets Saturday of that week with him. So if it's my week, I have Monday to Friday and Sunday, plus he still sleeps here Saturday night, but you'd have him during the day on Saturday.

E: Why make it so complicated?

R: It was actually Henry's idea. He said this way he never goes an entire week without seeing one of us.

E: Well he wouldn't do that anyway. I'm not going to hide him from you during his week with me! You can obviously still see him.

R: I can?

E: Of course. Besides, I'm expecting more invites to dinner during my weeks with him, I still can't cook bacon.

R: You still want to come here even when Henry's already with you?

E: Duh! I'm not going an entire week without eating your food. Oh my God! I have an idea!

R: Should I be scared?

E: No, this is a great idea! Instead of the opposite person getting Henry for Saturday, why don't we arrange to do something with all three of us?

R: I'm sure Henry would like that.

E: But you wouldn't? We don't have to if you don't want to. I only thought it would be good because then Henry still gets to see both of us on…

R: I think it's a good idea too, Emma. Why don't we try a trial run this week?

* * *

**DAY 15 POST-QoD (conversation at Granny's)**

E: What a surprise to see you here, Madame Mayor.

R: It is lunch time, you can't really be that surprised.

E: Well I am surprised to see you eating something that isn't a salad! Is that a burger?!

R: A grilled chicken burger, yes.

E: That's the first step on a slippery slope. After a few Saturdays with me and Henry, you'll be eating greasy cheeseburgers with the best of them.

R: You still like the idea of spending Saturdays together?

E: I think I'm officially a genius. Joint Saturdays were my best idea ever.

R: It was a surprisingly good day.

E: Surprisingly? You thought it was going to be terrible didn't you?

R: I didn't mean it like that.

E: Of course you didn't!

R: I didn't! I just had more fun than I was expecting. It was meant to be a compliment.

E: You really suck at compliments, y'know.

R: I only give them out when they're deserved. It's not my fault if most people in this town are undeserving fools.

E: So I'm deserving now?

R: Oh do shut up, Miss Swan.

E: You soooo think I'm deserving!

R: Aren't you going to be late for your girls' night with Miss Lucas?

E: Yeah. I guess I should go. You can come with us if you want, Rubes won't mind.

R: I think I'll pass, as tempting as it sounds.

E: Your loss. Don't forget to think of ideas for next Saturday! It's your turn. Not that anything can beat Laser Tag!

R: Is that a challenge?

E: It sure is, Your Majesty. One that you're going to lose!

R: My dear, you have no idea what I'm capable of.

E: Bring it, Witchy!

* * *

**DAY 16 POST-QoD (conversation in Regina's study after Henry has gone to bed)**

R: Emma, what's wrong?

E: Nothing.

R: Nothing's wrong? Is that why you've barely said two words all through dinner? And why you didn't eat your ice cream? In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you turn down dessert.

E: I've been thinking about some stuff. It really doesn't matter.

R: A problem shared is a problem halved.

E: That was one of the most clichéd things you've ever said.

R: I know but that doesn't make it any less true.

E: It's honestly not important. I'm having some trouble with my mom again. It doesn't even matter.

R: What sort of trouble?

E: She isn't exactly talking to me at the moment. Can I sleep in the guest room here tonight?

R: Of course, as long as you tell me why she isn't speaking to you.

E: She's mad at me.

R: Well obviously. I need more details than that unless you want to be sleeping in your car tonight.

E: She made a dumb comment about how much I reminded her of her father. I may have told her that I was nothing like him and proud of it. Needless to say, that didn't go down too well.

R: You're right. You're _nothing _like him.

E: I know this sounds awful but I'm glad he isn't still alive. I wouldn't want him in Storybrooke.

R: But surely everyone has been telling you what an honest and fair King he was?

E: We both know that being an honest and fair King doesn't automatically make him a good man.

R: You don't think it does?

E: Of course not. I'm not stupid y'know, you guys were basically living in Medieval Times. I can figure out what that meant for the pretty new bride who really didn't want to be with a man three times her age.

R: We grew up in a very different world, Emma. You'll never be able to convince your mother that he wasn't a saint.

E: Even if it was acceptable back then, I'm not having someone like that anywhere near you or Henry. I won't let anyone touch either you.

R: Excuse me a moment, I need to prepare the spare room for you.

E: Okay. Regina?

R: Yes?

E: I know now isn't the time but if you ever want to talk about that sort of stuff… say the word and I'll be here.

R: Thank you, Emma.

* * *

**DAY 20 POST-QoD (phone)**

E: Hey, Regina.

R: You sound nervous. What's happened now?

E: You promise not to fireball anyone if I tell you?

R: No but tell me anyway.

E: Henry's not well, he got sent home from school.

R: Oh Gods! Is he alright? Where are you? Are you at your parents?

E: No, I brought him to your place. It's your week with him anyway and I figured he'd rather be with you while he's sick. I'm pretty sure it's just flu but maybe you should come home? I'm terrible at this sort of thing.

R: I'm leaving work now but I should probably head to the pharmacy first. I'll be home in 20 minutes

E: You're not mad?

R: Why on earth would I be mad at you? Unless you deliberately gave him the flu, this is hardly your fault.

E: I mean mad at the school. Apparently Henry asked them to call you but they refused and called me instead. I'm sorry, I swear we're both down as his emergency contacts.

R: I admit that once upon a time that would have driven me insane, but now? As long as they call one of us, I supposed it doesn't really matter.

E: So no fireballs?

R: No, no fireballs. Although the next time that damn nurse applies to the board for a pay rise, I shall find great pleasure in refusing her.

E: Henry wants to know if you're on your way yet.

R: I'm getting into my car now. I'll see you both soon.

* * *

**DAY 21 POST-QoD (text)**

E: Hey how's the Kid?

R: He still has a temperature. He's asleep at the moment.

E: Still? Does he need tgt the hospital?

R: It's just the flu, dear. He'll be fine in a few days.

E: Are u sure?

R: Absolutely. You can come to see him if it'll make you feel better?

E: I can't :( I'm at work till midnight

R: Have you eaten?

E: I had a bearclaw earlier

R: Miss Swan! You will come here after your shift and eat something.

E: I can eat something when I get home

R: Only if you promise me that 'something' doesn't mean cereal.

E: Ummm…

R: Exactly. I'll see you later.

E: Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really blown away by all the nice comments here and on AO3 so thank you so much! I've obviously decided to continue. Hopefully I won't let everyone down with the new chapter!**

* * *

**DAY**** 22 POST QoD (phone – 8pm)**

E: Hey, I just wanted to check how Henry's feeling.

R: He's still under the weather but much better thankfully. Would you like to talk to him?

E: I can't, I'm about to leave for Ashley's party. Can I call him tomorrow?

R: Of course you can.

E: Are you sure you don't want to come out with us? Ashley won't mind, she really did invite you.

R: I'm having a strange sense of déjà vu. Didn't we have this exact conversation last time you went out with your friends?

E: I know but I really think it would be good for you to come out with us.

R: Henry's still not well.

E: Call a babysitter if you don't want to leave him alone.

R: I'm not leaving our sick son so I can get drunk.

E: Alright maybe that wasn't a great idea. Maybe next time though?

R: I'll think about it. Have fun, dear.

* * *

**LATER - DAY 22 POST QoD (conversation on Regina's porch - 3am)**

R: You'd better have a very good reason for waking me up, Miss Swan.

E: Oh shit! Did I wake Henry up too?

R: Luckily for you he's still asleep.

E: I'm sorry.

R: It's fine.

E: No, I'm not sorry for waking you up.

R: Excuse me?

E: Well I am sorry but that's not what I was apologising for.

R: So what the hell were you apologising for?

E: For everything.

R: I'm too tired for this. Go home and talk to me when you're sober.

E: No! I need to say this now or I'll chicken out again!

R: You have two minutes until I shut this door in your face.

E: I'll talk quick I promise.

R: One minute and 56 seconds.

E: Shit okay… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for coming here and fucking everything up for you. I'm sorry for thinking you were a bad mother. I'm sorry for letting Henry get away with how he was treating you and most of all I'm sorry for taking him away. Seeing you with him, especially while he's been sick, I can't even… God, it's literally everything I ever wanted when I was a kid. I wanted someone to make me chicken soup and check my temperature and sit with me while I fell asleep but I didn't have that. He does. He has that with you and I nearly fucking ruined it all. I'm not a mother. Hell, I'm barely even his cool Aunt. He needs you so much and I'm so sorry, Regina.

R: I…

E: Please believe me. I really am sorry.

R: I know. Why don't you come in? You can sleep in the guest room.

E: Not until you tell me you forgive me!

R: Shh! You're going to wake Henry. We can talk about this tomorrow.

E: Why can't we talk about it now?

R: I'm tired, you're drunk, we're still standing on my porch and I'm fairly certain it's about to rain. Tomorrow, Emma. I promise.

E: Okay. I'm sorry I woke you up.

R: I know that too.

* * *

**DAY 23 POST QoD (conversation in the kitchen)**

R: Good afternoon.

E: What time is it?

R: 12:30

E: Where's the Kid?

R: Your parents arrived earlier looking for you. They offered to take him out for lunch to celebrate him feeling better.

E: They knew I was here?

R: Apparently Ruby tipped them off that you might be.

E: You got any coffee?

R: It's in the pot, help yourself.

E: Thanks.

R: How are you feeling?

E: It feels like someone's stealing my brains with an ice cream scoop but other than that I'm great.

R: Well that's reassuring.

E: Aren't you going to ask me about last night?

R: I was going to let you drink your coffee first but we can start now if you prefer.

E: Why prolong the torture?

R: Do you remember everything you said?

E: Every painful word.

R: Does that mean you regret saying it?

E: No, I've been trying to find the courage to say it to you for months. I'll admit that 3am may not have been the best time though.

R: So you really meant it?

E: Of course.

R: Why?

E: What do you mean why?

R: You found out the Evil Queen was raising your son. I think most people would believe you justified for taking him.

E: Okay firstly, I tried to take him long before I believed any this fairy tale crap so that makes no sense and secondly, the Evil Queen never raised him. The Evil Queen hasn't existed in a long time and we both know it. He was legally yours and I basically kidnapped him. That's not okay.

R: It was what he wanted.

E: Maybe at the time but he's was a confused kid. Kids don't get to make choices like that, their parents do. I'm sorry it took me getting drunk to say it, but I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me eventually.

R: I forgave you a long time ago, Emma. Henry's here and he loves me, that's all that matters to me now. Besides, if we're counting all the ways we've hurt each other, I'm definitely the one who has the most to apologise for.

E: What do you mean?

R: It seems only fair that I be allowed a few strong drinks before that particular conversation.

E: You have to talk to me at some point.

R: I will, but not yet. Please.

E: Okay, I'll let it slide for now.

R: Thank you.

E: You do realise that we missed our Saturday together because of Henry being sick?

R: I am aware, yes.

E: Well don't think you're getting away with it that easily Madame Mayor, I'm still waiting to see what you think will beat laser tag.

R: You'll have to wait another few days I'm afraid.

E: I can't wait.

* * *

**DAY 26 POST QoD (email)**

E: Guess what?

R: The paperwork you owe me is finally finished?

E: No… but this is better!

R: I highly doubt that.

E: I COOKED BACON PROPERLY! IT WAS CRISPY!

R: Congratulations! I'm very proud!

E: Are you being sarcastic? Because I actually am really proud.

R: I'm 80% sarcastic and 20% proud.

E: That's good enough for me.

* * *

**DAY 27 POST QoD (text)**

R: Does David have any old shirts you can borrow for tomorrow?

E: Umm why?

R: You'll find out soon enough.

E: Tease ;)

R: Only because you make it so easy.

* * *

**DAY 28 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's study)**

R: How did today measure up against laser tag?

E: I'm definitely much better with a gun than I am with a paintbrush. The view was amazing though.

R: Henry and I found that little cave when he was 7. We were walking along the beach together when it started to rain. We ducked inside to keep dry and I noticed how beautiful the sea looked from there. We ended up staying there for hours watching the storm.

E: Do you go there to paint together a lot?

R: We haven't been in years but we used to yes. He's always been a talented little artist.

E: That's definitely nurture over nature.

R: I would like to disagree but you won't even let me see your painting.

E: I didn't want the two of you to laugh at me. You're both so good at it.

R: At laughing at you or at painting?

E: Both.

R: We wouldn't laugh at something you'd put your heart and soul into.

E: You promise?

R: Cross my heart.

E: Alright, you can see it. I know it's terrible but-

R: Emma, this is beautiful!

E: What? You don't have to pretend, I know I suck at this sort of thing.

R: I'm not saying this to soothe your ego, dear. This is truly beautiful.

E: It is?

R: Absolutely, especially the way the sun is reflecting off the water. It's breath taking.

E: You can keep it if you want.

R: What?

E: Only if you want to, obviously. I'd only shove it in a cupboard or something but if you don't-

R: I'd love it. Thank you, Emma.

* * *

**DAY 29 POST QoD (text)**

R: There's something I want to show you. Can you come round straight after your shift?

E: Yep. I'll be there 7:10

E: Wait H's going home w/ my mom after school so I need time 2 pick him up

R: Henry's already seen it, he's happy staying with your parents for a bit.

E: How's he already seen it? What is it?

R: It's a surprise. He helped me set it up.

E: How? He's w/ me this week

R: David brought him round while you were at work. Now stop asking questions. I'll see you at 7:10.

* * *

**LATER - DAY 29 POST QoD (conversation at Regina's front door)**

R: You're early.

E: Surprises drive me crazy. I wanted to know what you were up to.

R: Come through to the kitchen and you'll see.

E: Oh my God! Is this surprise eatable?

R: I believe the word you're looking for is edible, but no.

E: Alright Mrs Grammar Nazi.

R: Well here it is. Henry chose the frame.

E: You… You hung up my painting?

R: I did tell you it was beautiful.

E: But that's where you put all of Henry's art.

R: Well now yours is there up there too.

E: Why would you do that?

R: You don't like it. I can take it down if you want.

E: No! You don't have to take it down. It's just that no one's ever…

R: No one's what?

E: No one's ever hung up my art or acted like something I made was actually worth something before.

R: It is worth something. In five years' time when we're cooking dinner, we can look over and remember the day you painted it. It's worth everything.

E: Five years' time? Henry will be in college by then.

R: Well then you'll have to be here to stop me from holding our son hostage and forbidding him from ever leaving, won't you?

E: Thank you.

R: You're welcome.

* * *

**DAY 30 POST QoD (phone)**

E: Hey, I have a question for you.

R: No matter how much Henry tries to convince you otherwise, he isn't allowed to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre or any similar film. He isn't old enough.

E: I know, I learnt that lesson the hard way. I'm actually calling about Mary Margaret's birthday.

R: What about it?

E: Would coming to her birthday dinner be totally weird for you? Because Henry and my mom want you there and I think she's planning on asking you tomorrow so if you don't want to come you might want to start thinking of a really good excuse.

R: Who else will be there?

E: Just me, Henry, David and Mary Margaret.

R: And I'm invited?

E: Well yeah but I don't want you to come-

R: Oh. In that case I shan't intrude. Don't worry, I'll think of an excuse.

E: Regina-

R: Good night, Miss Swan.

* * *

**1 MINUTE LATER- DAY 30 POST QoD (text)**

E: U hung up on me!

E: Answer ur damn phone!

E: OMG Regina!

E: Stop assuming the worst all the time!

E: PICK UP UR PHONE!

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER - DAY 30 POST QoD (phone)**

R: What do you want?

E: I want you to let me finish my damn sentence!

R: Go right ahead, dear. Don't let me stop you.

E: I was trying to say that I don't want you to come _if_ it'll bring up bad memories for you. I wasn't saying I don't want you to there. Of course I want you to come!

R: Why do you think it would bring up bad memories?

E: I'm going to take a wild guess and say my mom's birthday was a pretty big deal back when she was a kid. I sort of assumed you'd associate it with bad stuff. I know she certainly does. That's why we're not having a big party or anything. Just family.

R: We've come a long way since then, I'll be fine.

E: You sure?

R: Yes, unless you don't want me there. You seem very determined to put me off.

E: God, you're infuriating! Listen to me very closely. I. Want. You. To. Come. Okay?

R: Okay.

E: Besides I need your help picking out a birthday present. She's a nightmare to buy for.

* * *

**Please keep letting me know what you think! Plus, if there is anything you'd really like to see them talk about or do on their family Saturdays then feel free to tell me. I've got most of the serious conversations planned out but I'm open to suggestions for the fluffy stuff in between!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry this has taken so long! I promise I haven't abandoned it. This chapter has been rewritten 7 times and I'm going crazy so I'm going to post it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**DAY 31 POST QoD (Conversation in Regina's office) **

R: Thank you for lunch. You really didn't have to you know.

E: I know but I wanted to. I needed to get out of the office for a bit.

R: Ruby again?

E: Yeah, I mean I love her to pieces but she never stops talking. I've literally had to start stockpiling aspirin in my desk drawer.

R: I can suddenly discover there isn't enough in the budget for a second Deputy if that helps?

E: God no! She's driving me nuts but I haven't had to do a night shift in ages so it's totally worth it.

R: One of the few benefits of hiring a Child of the Moon I suppose. Have you decided what to get your mother for her birthday?

E: Not yet. I'm terrible at buying gifts. Have you got her anything?

R: Yes.

E: Well? What is it?

R: The new book by her favourite author.

E: How the hell do you know who her favourite author is?

R: She has an entire bookcase full of his books. It's hardly a difficult deduction.

E: I've never noticed. Maybe I should get her some perfume? People like that sort of thing right?

R: I'm sure she'd appreciate that.

E: What perfume does she wear?

R: You're delusional if you actually expect me to know what perfume Snow White wears.

E: But you're observant!

R: That's hardly an advantage with scent now, is it?

E: Fine. I'll think of something else.

* * *

**LATER – DAY 32 POST QoD (text) **

E: A spa day?

R: Storybrooke doesn't have a spa.

E: Underwear?

R: FOR YOUR MOTHER?

E: Okay 4get I said anything

* * *

**LATER - DAY 32 POST QoD (phone) **

R: You should paint her something.

E: Hello to you too, Regina. I'm having a lovely day, thanks for asking.

R: Do you want my help or not?

E: With what?

R: A present for your mother. You could paint something for her. I know you've only got a couple of days but she'd love it.

E: You really think so?

R: A parent loves receiving something made by their child, no matter how old that child is.

E: What should I paint?

R: I'm sure you can think of something, I'm not doing all the work for you.

* * *

**DAY 34 POST QoD (email)**

E: Mom wants us all to be at hers for 7 tonight. Is that okay?

R: Of course. Do I need to bring anything?

E: She says no but I totally wouldn't argue if you wanted to make some more of that awesome chocolate cake…

R: When do you expect me to make this "awesome chocolate cake", dear? I'm at work. You should have mentioned it yesterday.

E: I suppose I'll stick to birthday cake then :(

* * *

**7 P.M - DAY 34 POST QoD (text) **

R: Henry and I are at your mother's but you most definitely are not. Where are you?

R: It's rude to be late, Miss Swan.

R: If you aren't here in the next 5 minutes, you don't get any of the chocolate cake I made.

R: Emma, are you okay?

E: I need ur help.

R: What's going on?

E: Can u pick me up from the Station?

R: I'll be there in 10.

E: Make an excuse plz? Don't tell any1 where I am.

* * *

**12 MINUTES LATER - DAY 34 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's car) **

R: Care to explain why I'm saving you from jail instead of eating chocolate cake with my son?

E: Not really. Thanks for bailing me out though.

R: I have to admit that I'm reasonably impressed Ruby had the courage to arrest the Sherriff.

E: She's a werewolf. She knew I wasn't going to argue with her. What did you tell everyone? Is mom mad?

R: I said your car had broken down and you needed a ride. It seems that yellow abomination you drive has finally come in useful; it provides an excellent cover story.

E: Hang on, where are you going? We need to go back to the apartment. They'll figure out something is wrong if we don't get back soon.

R: The Uncharmings may not have been burdened with an overabundance of learning but even they will notice if you arrive with a split lip and bruised knuckles. We need to clean you up first.

E: Can't you heal me?

R: Only Henry.

E: How come?

R: Because healing requires light magic-

E: And he's your light.

R: Mmmhmm.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER - DAY 34 POST QoD (conversation at Regina's house) **

R: I have some ointment in the upstairs bathroom we can put on that bruising, it should stop it from getting any worse. Come with me.

E: You really don't need to do this.

R: Yes I do. We need to clean those cuts on your knuckles so they don't get infected and maybe strap your ribs up while we're at it.

E: There's nothing wrong with my ribs.

R: Really? Lift your arms over your head.

E: I…

R: Exactly. Now let me help you.

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER - DAY 34 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's master bathroom) **

R: This is going to sting, I'm afraid.

E: Go ahead. It's okay.

R: None of this is okay, Miss Swan. Who did this to you?

E: If I was the victim I wouldn't have been arrested would I? I started it.

R: I refuse to believe you started a fight for no good reason. Who was the other participant? Are they badly injured?

E: I sure hope so.

R: Emma!

E: He fucking deserved everything he had coming to him!

R: Why?

E: I said I don't want to talk about it, okay?

R: Alright. Stand up so I can take a look at your ribs.

E: They're fine.

R: Emma, stop! I won't ask questions about what happened if you don't want me to but I am not letting you walk around with potentially broken ribs. Stop being so stubborn!

E: They're not broken. It's only bruising.

R: Will you please let me strap them up?

E: Okay.

R: I'm going to call Snow and ask to reschedule dinner. I'm sure Henry won't mind spending the night with them. You can stay here.

* * *

**2 A.M - DAY 35 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's bedroom)**

E: Regina? You awake?

R: Emma? What's wrong? Do you need more pain medication?

E: No, I wanted to talk.

R: Now or can it wait until morning?

E: I was hoping now.

R: Well if we're going to talk, you might as well get in.

E: In your bed?

R: Yes, Miss Swan. Unless you plan on standing by the door all night.

E: As long as you're sure... Holy crap! Your bed is super comfy!

R: So are you going to tell me whose blood I had to wash out of your jacket tonight?

E: Hook's.

R: You attacked your boyfriend?

E: He's not my boyfriend!

R: Okay…

E: Why didn't you ever tell me, Regina?

R: Tell you what exactly?

E: What he did to you! He fucking helped someone torture you and you never thought to mention it to me?!

R: How…? What…?

E: I overheard him. It turns out he's pretty proud of the fact that he nearly killed the Evil Queen. He couldn't stop boasting about everything that happened to you and how he got away with it.

R: Oh please, he didn't even have the courage to stay and watch.

E: Goddammit, Regina! Of course that's the part that you focus on! You nearly fucking died and he knew where you were the entire time! We nearly lost you and the man who claims to love me is partly to blame! None of that seems even a tiny bit important to you? How could you let Henry anywhere near someone like that? How the fuck could you let me date him?! What's wrong with you?!

R: He wouldn't have hurt either of you. You were happy with him, I had no intention of ruining that for you. I really don't understand why you're angry. Surely ensuring you still have your happy ending despite my personal feelings is what a good person does?

E: You think I want my happy ending if it's with someone capable of doing that to you? For someone so smart you're thick as shit sometimes, Regina. Whatever, I'm going back to bed. I was wrong, I really don't want to talk about this after all.

R: Emma!

* * *

**8 A.M - DAY 35 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's kitchen)**

E: Good morning.

R: Good morning.

E: Look, I'm sorry I stormed off last night. I was seriously mad but that doesn't give me a right to act like a child.

R: I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't want to be the cause of any more unhappiness for you.

E: No, I had some time to think last night. I think you were actually worried that even if you told Henry and I the truth that we'd still side with Hook and say you deserved it.

R: I did deserve it. I ruined Owen's life.

E: And people ruined your life before that. We can play the blame game going back generations but it doesn't solve anything.

R: That's a very convenient attitude to take.

E: What does that mean? You want me to blame you for everything?

R: Of course not but I don't need you to justify it all either. I want to be forgiven, not excused. What I did is literally inexcusable. It shouldn't just be swept under the rug.

E: That's not what I'm doing!

R: It is, Emma. I don't think you know how to reconcile the side of me that's Henry's other mother with the part of me that did all those terrible things. It's easier for you to just pretend that side doesn't exist.

E: You said you wanted people to see you as Regina, not the Evil Queen.

R: But there will always be a part of her in me. I'm the person who caused you to grow up the way you did. I'm the one that made your life as difficult as it's been and one day I hope you'll be able to forgive me for that, but first you need to accept it.

E: I know all that! But in a weird way, you're also the reason that Henry was even born. If I'd grown up with my parents, we wouldn't have him. I know for a fact you'd go through all the shit in your life twenty times if it got you Henry and so would I. So stop blaming yourself for the past and let's just move on. All I need is for you to be honest with me, I can't deal with any more secrets, not from you.

R: Are you going to tell Henry about Hook?

E: I'll make up an excuse for last night but you really need to tell him. If you think I'm bad, just wait till Henry finds out. That kid is insanely protective of you.

R: He shouldn't have to protect me.

E: That's what you do when you love someone.

R: I suppose you're right.

E: Look, I'm going to go home and change. I'll be back later with Henry to pick you up for our day out. I think we could all use some fun.

R: Okay, I'll see you both later.

* * *

**10 P.M - DAY 35 POST QoD (text) **

R: Your jacket is still here.

E: I'll come get it 2moro morn

E: Is Kid asleep?

R: Yes, he was exhausted. He really enjoyed today, thank you.

* * *

**ONE MINUTE LATER - DAY 35 POST QoD (phone)**

R: Hello?

E: I couldn't be bothered to type my answer so I thought I'd call instead.

R: That's probably a blessing, your spelling is abysmal.

E: It's how the cool kids speak, you should try it sometime.

R: Emma, you're 30, I don't think you're one of the cool kids.

E: Pffft you're just jealous.

R: You keep telling yourself that, dear.

E: Anyway, back to what I was going to say before you started doubting my street cred; has Henry really never been to a funfair before today?

R: No, we obviously haven't ever had one in Storybrooke and I used to be the only person who was capable of taking him to one out of town.

E: But you never did?

R: No.

E: I'm sensing there's a story there…

R: Not really, I've just never liked heights. Nearly every ride seems to require me being miles off the ground.

E: The mighty Evil Queen is scared of heights?

R: I'm not scared. I simply have a healthy respect for the danger they pose.

E: Riiiight…. You should have said though, I could've picked something else for our Family Day of Fun.

R: Is that what Saturdays are officially called now?

E: Yep. Or FDF for short.

R: Oh good, another abbreviation I can look forward to receiving via text.

E: Stop pretending to hate it, you know you love my texts.

R: I'm going to bed now.

E: _You love me, you want to hug me, you want to kiss me._ Wait, please tell me you've seen Miss Congeniality otherwise that reference will make no sense at all.

R: Of course I've seen it.

E: Good. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little bit in love with Sandra Bullock.

R: I'm hanging up now. Goodnight, Emma.

E: Night, Regina. Sweet dreams!

* * *

**A/N: **Bonus points to anyone who recognises the Firefly reference!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was meant to say this in the last author's note but I forgot. Anyway, this obviously doesn't fit canon now because of the Dark!Emma storyline. Maybe either pretend that didn't happen or that this is set afterwards? Thank you for your continued support! I love hearing what you all think. I hope you like the new chapter too!**

* * *

**11 A.M - DAY 37 POST QoD (conversation at the Sheriff's station)**

E: Hey, Regina. What's up?

R: You never picked this up yesterday.

E: My jacket! Thank you!

R: You're welcome. I'm surprised you forgot about it.

E: I don't wear this one very much any more. I actually got it in New York. My style changed quite a bit when we were there, I didn't wear my trusty red jacket for that entire year! It's weird, I love that jacket again now.

R: Yes. How strange.

E: What's with the smirk?

R: I'm not smirking.

E: Yes, you are. Tell me.

R: Your sudden fondness for blouses, black skirts and boots with heels.

E: What about it?

R: Your new style doesn't remind you of anyone?

E: Not really. I mean the only other people who wear heels are Belle, Ruby and…

R: And?

E: You! You had something to do with this didn't you?

R: It's not my fault that some of my fashion sense slipped in when I was replacing your memories. If anything I did you a favour. Shame it didn't last long.

E: These skinny jeans make my ass look great and everyone knows it.

R: I can't say I've noticed.

E: Liar.

* * *

**DAY 38 POST QoD (email)**

E: So you know we have our FDF now?

R: Of course.

E: Well I have a new idea.

R: We're not doing Saturdays together any more?

E: YES! Of course we are! I mean AS WELL as FDF!

R: Your ideas scare me.

E: Shut up! My ideas are amazeballs!

R: Wanting to open a dragon petting zoo is not an 'amazeballs' idea.

E: I think Maleficent would be cool with it. But this idea is way better anyway. We should start having DFNs now too!

R: What the hell is a DFN?

E: Guess.

R: No.

E: Please?

R: Fine. Deep Fried Nachos?

E: No, but we should totally make some of those. Guess again.

R: Democratically Forced Nihilism?

E: I have no idea what that means but nope.

R: Just tell me.

E: DRUNK FRIDAY NIGHTS

R: Really?

E: Hear me out. So I normally end up crashing at you place anyway on Friday, right? So why not make it official? I come over on Fridays for dinner, then when Henry goes to bed, we crack open the wine. Or the scotch. Or the vodka.

R: So we can both be hungover for our FDF?

E: Okay, so we make it SDFN and only get Slightly Drunk.

R: I don't know.

E: Please try it? I need to not be sitting at home on Fridays nights with my parents. They need some alone time if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

R: If you promise to never mention the sex life of Snow White again then I'll agree to try.

E: It's a deal.

* * *

**DAY 40 POST QoD (text)**

E: We still on 4 SDFN?

R: Against my better judgement, yes.

E: So ur cooking me dinner?

R: Do you have something specific in mind?

E: Can u do those pizzas again?

R: Of course. And dessert?

E: I nvr got 2 eat ur choc cake :(

R: And whose fault was that?

E: Hooks?

R: Henry ate most of the last cake, I doubt he'll want it again so soon but I'll bake something else okay?

E: Thnx Gina

R: Don't call me Gina.

E: But its shorter!

R: My name is not Gina.

E: Fine. Thank you ever so much, Your Majesty Regina Mills of Mifflin Street.

R: That's not my name either but you're welcome.

* * *

**11 P.M - DAY 41 POST QoD (conversation on Regina's back porch)**

E: We need to set an earlier bedtime for Henry, I've been looking forward to this drink all day.

R: He's a teenage boy and it's the weekend. We can't force him to go to bed so we can get drunk.

E: So we can get _slightly_ drunk. There's a difference.

R: With the amount you ate for dinner, you'll be lucky if you can get even a tiny bit drunk.

E: In my defence, it was ridiculously good food. I've always loved pizza but damn, woman.

R: It's because it's homemade. Everything tastes better that way.

E: No, it's the 72 different types of cheese you used.

R: There were only 5 different types, don't exaggerate.

E: I can't even name 5 types of cheese so I'm still impressed.

* * *

**2 A.M - DAY 42 POST QoD (conversation on Regina's back porch)**

R: We need to sleep. We'll be exhausted tomorrow.

E: Let's sleep on the grass!

R: You're completely drunk aren't you?

E: Not really, I just think sleeping under the stars would be cool.

R: No. It's freezing.

E: I'm not cold at all.

R: That's because I cast a spell to keep us warm when you started shivering.

E: That was nice of you.

R: Don't expect it too often, the Nice Queen doesn't have the same ring to it.

E: It's true though. You're actually super nice underneath all the bitchiness.

R: Thank you for that glowing compliment.

E: You know what I mean! Like the new memories you gave me.

R: Giving you a better sense of style was an act of charity for the poor people that had to see you every day.

E: Shut up. I'm being serious. You could have just given me enough memories to get by, or left me in a fog about my past like everyone was during the curse, but instead you gave me all these amazing, super detailed memories of Henry growing up. I may remember the truth now but I still have those. I'll always love those memories even if they're not real.

R: They are real.

E: What?

R: Everything you remember actually happened. Henry's first word really was 'poop', despite me spending 4 weeks teaching him to say 'Mama'. He really did have a toy dinosaur that he wouldn't let go of. He really did win so many story writing competitions at school that they asked him not to enter so another child had a chance. All of them. They're real.

E: They were real? They… they were yours? You gave me your memories?

R: I couldn't think up an entire lifetime of new memories in the few seconds I had. It was the best way.

E: Thank you. I can't even…

R: You're welcome. I'm glad you got to experience them. I wasn't really sure what would happen to me when we disappeared from Storybrooke but I needed to make sure someone else would remember it all. I didn't want any of them to go to waste, they're too precious.

E: I know.

R: Come on. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.

E: What have you got planned?

R: That's for me to know and you to find out.

* * *

**1 P.M - DAY 42 POST QoD (text)**

E: Psst!

E: Psst!

E: REGINA!

R: You're sitting next to me. Why on earth are you texting me?

E: I don't want H to hear. I'm trying 2 b subtle

R: Well you're failing miserably. Why can't Henry hear us?

E: Coz its about him. He want to b with his friends that r over there.

R: We're supposed to be having a family picnic TOGETHER.

E: We already ate. He can go hang 4 a bit.

R: Fine. He can have 1 hour with his friends.

E: Gr8! I'll make sure u don't get bored ;)

E: *:)

* * *

**5 MINS LATER - DAY 42 POST QoD (conversation in park)**

R: Should I be insulted that he practically ran away from us.

E: He's a teenager, he should be hanging out with his friends. It's not cool to be seen with your moms.

R: He's growing up too fast.

E: Wait till the hormones kick in.

R: Don't tease him about this later. I don't want you to embarrass him.

E: About what?

R: Don't pretend you didn't notice how excited he was to see Grace. He gets his subtlety from you.

E: I have no idea what you're talking about.

R: You took a chainsaw to my apple tree.

E: Okay, I'll admit that wasn't my finest moment. I am really sorry about that by the way.

R: It's fine. I grew the branch back as soon as my magic started working again.

E: I'm still sorry, Henry told me how important that tree is to you.

R: He did?

E: He said something about you having it since you were a child.

R: He remembered that?

E: Yeah. Did he ever tell you that while we were in New York, he actually found a public garden with some apple trees in? I always wondered why he loved it so much but I guess it makes sense now. Part of him must have remembered.

R: I wish I could have been there. It's clear you had a good life together, I can't blame you for not wanting to give that up.

E: It was overwhelming being back in Storybrooke. I didn't want to be the Savior again, I just wanted to be normal.

R: Are you ever still tempted to leave?

E: Henry would never agree to that. This is his home.

R: But it's not your home too?

E: I'm still figuring that out.

R: You have a lot of people who love you here, Emma. I hope you know that.

E: Oh look! Henry's coming back! How about we all get some ice cream?

* * *

**8 P.M - DAY 42 POST QoD (text)**

R: Delete that photo now, Miss Swan!

E: What photo?

R: You know the one I mean! Delete it!

E: U mean the 1 of u with ice cream all over ur face or the 1 where u have like 20 fries shoved in ur mouth?

R: You took a photo of the fries too? DELETE THEM NOW!

E: Never ;)

R: You really don't want to play this game with me.

E: Oh but I really really really do. Ice cream Regina is my new lockscreen

R: I'm going to kill you, slowly and painfully.

E: Gd luck with that xx

* * *

**DAY 44 POST QoD (phone)**

E: Hi! You busy?

R: Nothing urgent. Why?

E: I was wondering when you're free. Mom's still upset we haven't rescheduled her birthday dinner. For someone who claims to hate their birthday, she's pretty determined to celebrate it with us.

R: Well it's your week with Henry so I haven't got much planned.

E: Is tomorrow too short notice? I kinda want to get this out of the way.

R: You really sound like you're looking forward to it.

E: Official family things freak me out. There's so much more pressure than when it's a normal meal. I always feel like I'm going to mess everything up.

R: Just don't get arrested this time and everything will be fine.

E: I'll do my best. So tomorrow?

R: Tomorrow's fine with me, dear. Text me the time and I'll be there.

E: Okay, I'll speak to you later then.

R: Tell Henry I love him please.

E: Of course. Bye, Regina.

R: Goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is a little bit shorter but the party needed to be in the next chapter! I hope you can forgive me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this is insanely late and I'm sorry for that. This chapter was a nightmare to write and I'm nervous as hell about you all reading it but without further ado...**

********I just realised it might be a good idea to add a trigger warning for this chapter. There is some heavily implied child abuse and use of aversion therapy but nothing is described. In this story Cora was a homophobic psychopath and it's still screwing Regina up. Please read with caution if this could be triggering for you.****

* * *

**45 POST QoD (email)**

E: What time is your last meeting today? Is 6:30 too early for dinner?

R: No, that's fine. That should give me enough time to pick up some wine too. Do you want anything?

E: As much as I'd love to drink my way through tonight, I have the early shift tomorrow so I probably shouldn't.

R: How responsible of you, Sheriff.

E: Well my boss can be a total pain in the ass so I have to be on my best behaviour. If you're drinking do you want a ride?

R: Don't worry, I can leave my car at Snow's and magic myself home if I end up over the limit.

E: As Sheriff, I couldn't possibly allow you to drink-and-poof. I'll pick you up at 6:20.

R: I'll see you later then.

* * *

**6:20 P.M - DAY 45 POST QoD (conversation in Emma's car)**

E: Your carriage awaits, Your Majesty.

R: It's almost as if you want me to be rude about your car.

E: My life would be pretty dull without your rude comments.

R: Life in Storybrooke will never be dull, with or without me.

E: That may be true, but then who would insult my outfits and choice of breakfast?

R: Bear claws do not constitute breakfast, no matter how much you insist otherwise. You really didn't have to give me a lift you know.

E: It's the least I can do for the lemon drizzle cake that's in that box.

R: How did you know it was lemon drizzle?

E: Cake identification is my real superpower.

R: That must come in useful.

E: You'd be surprised.

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER – DAY 45 POST QoD (conversation while washing up)**

E: Thank you for helping.

R: If it gets me out of playing charades then I'd happily wash every dish in this house, even the ones with birds on them.

E: I know this isn't your thing, but it means a lot to my mom that you're here.

R: Who would have thought we'd ever end up here?

E: I dunno, it makes a weird kind of sense if you think about it.

R: It does?

E: Yep. You were always meant to be family, it just took a few decades to figure out the best way.

R: What do you mean?

E: You were never meant to be her step-mother, but you were always meant to be Henry's mother. Everything sorted itself out and now everyone is where they're meant to be.

R: I suppose you're right.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER – DAY 45 POST QoD (conversation outside Snow's apartment while walking)**

E: Regina! Come back!

E: Regina! If you won't come back inside, will you at least get in the car so I can drive you home?

R: I'd rather walk.

E: Then I'll walk with you.

R: No. Don't you dare.

E: I'm not letting you walk home alone.

R: I don't need your protection. I can look after myself.

E: I'm not doubting that but you're kinda drunk and overly emotional. If something happens to you, I'd never forgive myself.

R: You're infuriating!

E: Trust me, you're hardly filling me with sunshine and lollipops right now. Wanna tell me why you're throwing a tantrum?

R: It's not a tantrum!

E: We can argue about what to call it or you could tell me what's wrong.

R: Your mother just kindly informed us that the whole town are taking bets on when we're getting married and then asked us why we insist on hiding our relationship!

E: I know, I was there, but I don't understand why that's got you so upset.

R: My life is my own. It's not something for other people to gossip about! I won't have a town full of people that hate me ridiculing me behind my back!

E: I really don't think they hate you, it actually sounds like they're quite supportive of us.

R: There is no us! We are not, nor will we ever be, in a relationship! It's ridiculous to even consider.

E: Is it?

R: Of course it is!

E: Why? Because I'm the Savior and you're the Evil Queen? Because I thought we both agreed that-

R: Because we're both women!

E: Wait, what?

R: Surely even your limited powers of observation have noticed that we're both female.

E: Can you cut the sarcasm? It's really not helping. I just don't understand what difference that would make. Dad told me they had same sex couples in the Enchanted Forest.

R: I have no idea what your father got up to while he was a lowly shepherd but I was always destined to be a Queen. Good girls don't dirty themselves with such lowly proclivities.

E: Holy crap do you realise how much you sounded like Cora right then?

R: Don't you dare compare me to my mother!

E: Sorry but it's true. I'm going to take a wild guess and say she told you all of that? God forbid her precious daughter turned out to be gay, it would ruin all her grand plans for you wouldn't it? But you must have at least shown an interest in the same sex for her to be worried about it, otherwise what's the point in teaching you that? She's not here any more, Regina. Loving someone never makes you 'dirty'. She was wrong about that, just like she was wrong about love making you weak.

R: I don't want to discuss this with you.

E: Well I think you need to.

R: No, I don't. I'm walking the rest of the way home now, and if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me.

E: Regina-

R: Goodnight, Miss Swan.

* * *

**DAY 46 POST QoD (text)**

E: Can we talk?

E: U need to answer ur phone some point

E: Please?

E: Ur missing my best puppy dog eyes here

E: Regina?

E: Tell me what to do to fix this.

* * *

**LATER - DAY 46 POST QoD (voicemail)**

E: Hey, it's me. Look, I'm sorry I compared you to your mother okay? That was really crappy of me. You're nothing like her but you obviously still struggle with some of those fucked up lessons she was always trying to teach you. Henry told me I should leave you alone and give you some space so I will but I'd rather you talked to me. If I haven't heard from you, I'll phone you again tomorrow, but please call me back. I'm pretty sure I can help you with this. Please let me try?

* * *

**DAY 47 POST QoD (voicemail)**

E: Hi, it's me again. So I still haven't heard from you. I know you're upset but I think you're overreacting. It's just a stupid rumour. We could sort this out if you'd actually talk to me! I thought we were past this? I know you push people away when you're feeling vulnerable but this is me we're talking about. I'm not some random peasant that you think will take advantage of you if you show any weakness. I'll tell everyone to back off and never mention any of this again if you want, but you need to talk to me first.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER – DAY 47 POST QoD (voicemail)**

E: Jesus Christ, Regina! This isn't funny any more. How long are you planning on ignoring me for? I haven't even done anything wrong for God's sake. All I'm trying to do is help you and you won't even give me the time of day. How come every time you're upset, I bend over backwards trying to make it better and all I get is crap? This seriously isn't fair.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER – DAY 47 POST QoD (phone)**

E: What?

R: Emma, it's me.

E: Regina?

R: Hey.

E: Hey.

R: I'm sorry.

E: For which part?

R: All of it. I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I'm sorry I always take everything out on you. I'm just sorry.

E: It's okay.

R: No, it isn't. Can you come over? I think we probably need to talk about this don't we?

E: Yeah, probably. I'll be there in 10.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER – DAY 47 POST QoD (conversation in Regina's kitchen)**

R: Can I get you anything to drink?

E: No it's fine, sit down and talk to me.

R: Alright.

E: Where do you want to start?

R: With me apologising again. I'm sorry for treating you the way I have. You were right, it isn't fair.

E: You don't need to keep apologising.

R: Yes I do.

E: Well apology accepted.

R: I'm so confused, I don't know how to do this.

E: How about you be honest with me?

R: I once told Henry that I don't know how to love very well and unfortunately it seems I haven't got much better. The people I love always seem to suffer the most.

E: You love me?

R: Of course I do, Emma.

E: But in what way? Like as Henry's other mother or….

R: Partly as Henry's other mother. But also as so much more that it absolutely terrifies me.

E: So does this mean we can-

R: No. I meant what I said the other night. We can't ever be in a relationship.

E: But why? You love me and even though this isn't how I imagined telling you, I love you too. Isn't that enough?

R: I'm sorry but no, I don't think it is.

E: Are you seriously going to throw away a chance at happiness because your psycho mother told you it was wrong?

R: You know better than most how hard some lessons are to forget but this is about so much more than just that.

E: Then what is it?

R: There's simply too much history between us, dear. Too much bad blood and hurt. Somethings can't be overcome.

E: I'm the product of True Love for crying out loud. I'm pretty sure we can make it work.

R: I'm not good for you, Emma. You deserve so much more than me.

E: Isn't that for me to decide?

R: I think you're blinded by the feeling of finally having a family, of finally belonging and being wanted more than you ever could have imagined but one day, you'll wake up and realise that it's not enough, that you can do better. You can have all of that and so much more with someone else.

E: You don't know what's going to happen in the future! You can't possible know that'll ever happen.

R: And you can't possibly know that it won't.

E: So what? We don't even try? We pretend that something hasn't been building between us for years? That I haven't just admitted to loving someone other than my son or parents for the first time in ten years?

R: We stay as we are. Things are good between us.

E: But things could be so much more than 'good'.

R: Or they could be so much worse.

E: That's bullshit. I'm not giving up on this.

R: Yes you are because you know it's what's best for Henry and everyone else involved.

E: No, what's best for Henry is having his family together. He'll be over the moon to know his parents are in love.

R: We're not going to tell him. I'm not getting his hopes up for nothing.

E: This isn't nothing!

R: Emma-

E: No! You might have given up on this but I haven't. I'll prove to you that we can make this work. I have to go and pick Henry up from school but I'll be here tomorrow night like always and I will prove you wrong. We're figuring this out.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise SQ is endgame but it might take a while to get there. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Admittedly it's only a short chapter but I'm trying to get back into writing again. Any mistakes are mine, this chapter was written on my iPad. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

DAY 48 POST QoD (text)

R: I'm outside. Can you let me in?

R: Emma?

R: I refuse to shout at you through a door like some peasant. Open up.

E: I'm not feeling gd. I'll catch up w/ u 2moro k?

R: Emma Marie Swan open this door now. If you're up don't I'll only magic myself inside anyway.

10 SECONDS LATER - DAY 48 POST QoD (conversation in the hallway of Emma's apartment)

E: Fine. Hi.

R: Hello.

E: Why are you here?

R: Henry said you weren't feeling well? What's the matter?

E: Oh... Um... It's just a migraine.

R: you don't have a migraine. How about you tell me what's really going on?

E: I do have a migraine!

R: I know what your migraines look like. If you actually had one, you'd be laying down in a dark room groaning in pain, not sitting her watching TV with every light in the apartment on.

E: I-

R: It's fine if you've changed your mind. I know it's easy to get caught up in the moment and say something you only come to regret. It's understandable. I can cope with you not really loving me but I cannot deal with you running away and not talking to me.

E: Regina-

R: I know it's not fair of me to ask that of you after how often I've avoided you when I'm upset but-

E: Oh my God! Will you just shut up for a second? I haven't changed my mind!

R: You haven't?

E: Of course not. I love you, Regina.

R: How? Why?

E: Because our family means everything. You're everything to me.

R: So you were avoiding me because I said we couldn't be together?

E: Not exactly.

R: Then what?

E: I don't know how to explain.

R: Try? Please?

E: Do you want a drink?

FIVE MINUTES LATER - DAY 48 POST QoD (conversation in Emma's kitchen)

R: Emma? Please stop making tea and explain this to me.

E: I'm angry at myself okay?

R: Why?

E: Because I was actually going to force you! I was going to force you into wanting this! I left your house yesterday planning all the ways I could win you over and convince you to give us a shot. I was going to persuade you to change your mind even though you'd already told me you definitely didn't want that to happen. What type of person does that make me?

R: A persistent one.

E: No! You're not taking this seriously! I was trying to force you into a relationship you didn't want! I was going to become yet another person who took away your choice! How could I do that to you?

R: You couldn't do that to me, just calm down and take a deep breath. I trust you with my life, you know that, Emma. We both know you aren't capable of doing anything close to that. I knew that when you left, all that'd be going through your mind was romantic dinners and heartfelt speeches and thoughtful gifts. Not for one second did I believe your determination would lead to you forcing me into something.

E: But I hated it when Hook pursued me. He wouldn't take no for an answer and it was awful. I can't believe I nearly did the same to you.

R: This is a whole different situation.

E: How?

R: For two reasons. Firstly, you know I already love you. There's no winning me over or selling of ships necessary here.

E: And secondly?

R: I'm far too stubborn to ever give in, dear.

E: You wouldn't have been able to resist my charm.

R: I think I could have done because despite what you probably believe, I'm doing this for your own good.

E: I believe you think you're doing it for me own good. I definitely think you're wrong though.

R: Then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree. And maybe we can agree to stop running and start talking about these things instead?

E: I can definitely try. I'm sorry I didn't come to dinner tonight.

R: That's okay, I expect Henry's quite enjoying the time with his grandfather.

E: He's with my dad?

R: Other grandfather. He's stayed my over at Rumple and Belle's. They have a room for him now.

E: I hate our family tree.

R: Try not to think about it, dear. You might injure yourself.

2 HOURS LATER - DAY 48 POST QoD (conversation in Emma's kitchen)

E: Thanks for cooking dinner. You really didn't need to.

R: It would have been helpful if I'd had more than 3 ingredients to work with but you're welcome.

E: At least I had plenty of alcohol stocked up. Cheers!

R: God forbid we missed our drunken Friday night together.

E: Exactly! Especially when we don't even need to limit ourselves to being only slightly drunk. Henry's tucked up in bed according to Belle.

R: what about tomorrow? I refuse to b hungover for scuba diving or zorbing or whatever other crazy activity you have planned for us.

E: Tomorrow's only going to be a quiet day at your house. Baking, board games, that kind of stuff.

R: Well that's surprising.

E: Yeah... It was actually part of my plan to convince you...

R: How were your terrible baking skills supposed to help woo me?

E: It was a dumb idea.

R: No, it sounds lovely, even if I don't quite understand the logic.

E: It was meant to prove to you how good we'd be together. Just doing normal family stuff.

R: Oh Emma, we are a family!

E: Do you want to play a drinking game or something?

R: Alright as long as we don't play anything with 'strip' in the title.

1 HOUR LATER - DAY 48 POST QoD (conversation in Emma's living room)

E: So truth or dare, Your Majesty?

R: You're not getting any more secrets out of me. Dare.

E: Okay, then I dare you to tell me a secret.

R: Urgh I really hate you sometimes!

E: That doesn't count as a secret. Try again.

R: Well what do you want to know?

E: Something juicy!

R: I can't think of anything...

E: Okay... Did you really love Robin?

R: He was my soulmate.

E: That's not an answer and you know it.

R: I did love him. Maybe not in the earth shattering, heart racing kind of way but it was still nice. I thought we were going to be happy together.

E: you want to know what I think?

R: Enlighten me.

E: I think you were only in love with the idea of him. You loved that he was a chance at a happy ending.

R: Hmmm. Henry had a similar theory actually. Except he thought I also loved the parts of him that reminded me of you.

E: Wait, what?

R: Nothing. I probably shouldn't have said that. Truth or dare, Emma?

E: Dare.

R: I dare you to sneak into the convent tomorrow and steal the Blue Fairy's wand.


End file.
